


one night stand (multiply that by ten)

by koutaro



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, No Smut, One Night Stand, Soz, a whopping 711 words, but i wrote it at 2 am, but not really a one night stand, but they kiss in the rain???, figured i'd post it, hope u like this, i guess, im lazy, larry stylinson - Freeform, like i said it really isnt much, louis and harry fell in love, love u, prolly 200 words, satisfies, thank, this really isnt much, u know what, u know?, wanted to write more but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutaro/pseuds/koutaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis asks for one night, harry gives him several</p><p>louis asks for the minimum, harry gives him his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night stand (multiply that by ten)

**Author's Note:**

> alright friends, i doubt many people will read this but i literally wrote this at 2am in the notes application on my phone so it has no capitilization(sorry sorry) and decided i would post it because it does have to go somewhere, so
> 
> it's really a quick read, kinda like a diary entry
> 
> like i said, not much but
> 
> thanks for stoppin by!
> 
> you can find me [nyrnphets.tumblr.com] (my tumblr) orrr [twitter.com/mounpetit] (my twitter)
> 
> arigato!!

in spite of it all he still lights a cigarette and waits, pressed against the wall of a damp alley behind a dank club iconically named 'titty twister'. louis' been fucked up so many times in this alley, and he doesn't think it'll be any more different tonight. he's not picking anything up, not making a trade, none of that. he's meeting up with a recurring one night stand, if he can call it that anymore(they've done more than fuck).  
it's been an hour and he's still not here, but louis waits. he notices that he seems to show up whenever louis' about ready to leave.  
and that fucks him over a lot, too, because he just shows up, on his own accord, whether it be at his doorstep or at his work or in his fucking thoughts. all the time.  
he can't imagine, actually, just when it'd begun. he doesn't know if it's the way he held onto him while he bottomed out, the way his heels dug into his lower back and his slick palms grasped at his shoulders, or the way he says his name, the way he _moans_ his name.... he supposes that's when.  
he's brought out of his reverie with realization that his smoke has been dampened because it had begun to lightly rain and of course, harry has yet to arrive.  
louis' teeth chatter amongst themselves and he tightens his arms across his chest, spitting his cigarette out and toeing off the soft spark. shit. 

some minutes pass when he sees a pair of headlight swoop into view, like a pair of dancers, and just as they make their debut, they're off. by now it'd begun to properly rain and louis hopes to god that he'd had a good reason for this. 

(earlier that evening: 

_Meet me in the alley._

what alley??

_The one I sucked you off in. You know? .x_

thanks.)

louis can't deny that his heart harmonizes with the rain a moment, watching his boy's mile-long-limbs unfold from the car, but not before he opens his banana yellow umbrella, and steps out into the rain. 

he looks soft, cozy, in a calvin klein burgundy pea coat and scarf to match. 

louis flushes with conscious, considering he's in joggers and a hoodie. 

he pushes off the wall, and smiles. harry does the same, leans in and holds the umbrella up over the both of them. 

“i'm sorry, i wasn't sure if you'd—”

“you know i'll wait for you, harry. i always do.”

harry rolls his lip between his teeth, an off-quiet settling around them. silence was never awkward for harry, or for louis. they enjoyed it, didn't see it as a sign of incompatibility but one of a gentle knowing. tolerance. 

“well—”

“i just wanted—”

they begin at the same time and find the other blushing. “go on,” louis says softly. soft, soft, always soft, he was so fucking soft for harry. 

it's quiet, again. louis glances up. 

“i'm in love with you," harry says suddenly, very quietly. louis almost can't hear him under the sound of the rain but he's frozen as harry searches his eyes. he looks very pale, very scared, his eyes round like a deer in headlights. “louis, i'm in love with you.”

louis swallows. he knows harry wants something, some form of an answer but louis doesn't know what to say—he can't say anything, his tongue is in his throat and harry's eyes are getting more and more sad with each second he devours. 

 

“i'm so sorry—lou, i just thought— _fuck_ ,” harry shakes his head, and he's glancing back at his car and louis knows how awkward this must be for him but the thing is, louis realizes that he's in love with him too. 

 

he's in love with the boy who kisses him when he's not looking and the boy who touches him like he's porcelain and slots with him like a child's fingertrap and he's in love with the sound his throat makes when he's fucked out and tired and can't bother to open his pretty mouth and he's in love with the morning after, in love with green and crooked sheets and smiles and months, and he's so in love with him.

louis reaches forward and grasps harry's wrist, his thumb pressed against it's butterfly pulse and he kisses him. He doesn't realize how cold he was until he's pressed against harry's body and his lips defrost and his hands have stopped trembling, clasped between harry's palms as he drops the umbrella and staggers back against the brick wall.

louis feels his heart become a burning coal in a pit and somewhere, somehow, he feels an ache cease to exist.


End file.
